


5-羟色胺（下）

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	5-羟色胺（下）

“以上呢，就是我们这次临床实验的内容，如果还有什么疑问的话尽管提。没问题的话，麻烦在这里签个字吧。”

“没问题的陈医生，麻烦你了。跟我们解释的这么清楚。”

“应该的。”

陈立农将签好字的同意书妥善地放进病历夹里。这次他协助了一个新研发的止痛药的临床实验，简单来说就是在病人身上试试这个新药有没有作用，包括止痛的效果和时长，有无不良反应等等。

这个项目是林彦俊和陈立农一起合作主持的，新晋医生能有来之不易的临床实验机会，陈立农也很珍惜。手术也合作，科研也合作，床上也合作，陈立农感觉快被这个人套牢了。

“小陈，宋老太太下午来住院，你收一下。”

陈立农听见“宋老太太”这四个字就屁股一疼。上次就因为这个老太太，被林彦俊一天连着搞了三回，至今陈立农还没找到反攻的机会，就很惨。

STOP。不能再想了，上班期间硬起来很尴尬的。

实习生章牧坐在一旁紧锁眉头写着病历，这个小年轻最近也确实帮自己分担了不少活，陈立农决定中午请他吃顿好的——顺便跟他透露一下护士小高的爱好什么的。陈立农能看出这两个人正处在眉来眼去的阶段，决定做个好人顺水推舟一把，以报答小高的红娘之恩。

他倒是衷心地希望手术室能再多一对情侣的。

 

“可是你之前不是说老太太复查的情况很好吗，怎么又来住院？”

林彦俊一边吸着奶茶一边问，他正抱着平板窝在沙发里看美剧。陈立农原本以为他会介意自己又收了这个麻烦的老太太，没想到他的反应竟然跟自己的预期大相径庭。

“你无聊吧，”林彦俊似乎猜到了他的心思，瞥了他一眼：“我哪有那么小气。我那时候是在意你太好说话，怕你被不讲理的病人欺负了。”

“哦……”陈立农也觉得自己是以小人之心度君子之腹了，讪讪笑了一下：“唉，她这次复查看CT好像情况又不太好了。住院再详细检查一下……欸，我觉得你的比较好喝。”

林彦俊手里握着的奶茶被陈立农拿走，喝完了大半杯，打了个小小的奶嗝，又塞回他手里。林彦俊正看剧看的认真，头也没抬，压根没发现有什么问题。陈立农有点无聊，懒懒地倚在他的肩头，和他一起盯着屏幕。

“为什么人家上班那么轻松，我们要累死了。”此时男主正在和女主因为鸡毛蒜皮的事情生气。陈立农对于医疗剧中谈情说爱的情节占了绝大多数篇幅的现象很不满。

“那人家是拍电视剧嘛，拍我们每天血淋淋的工作谁要看啊。”林彦俊笑他。

“你看呀，”陈立农在他肩头亲昵地蹭了蹭，“你看我掏肝掏胃掏肠子看的可认真了。”

林彦俊竟然被他搞得有点没话讲了：“……你上台不专心做手术哦，还知道我看你。”

“那没办法，你的目光太炽热了。”

“瞎掰。”

“哎呀，比如拉钩的时候嘛，一动不动站几个小时很枯燥的。我就偶尔能感觉的到。”

“那你认真起来确实挺迷人的。”林彦俊老实承认。

“但我在手术室没什么机会看你，”陈立农陷入回忆中，“我一开始只是觉得你说话特别好玩。声音也好听。第一次在病房看到你的样子，我……”

“帅的你恨不得当场脱裤子？”

“……欸，你很烦。我都没讲你很痴汉。”

被陈立农在耳边这么呢喃碎语地念叨，林彦俊也看不进去电视剧了。现在是晚上九点，干点坏事挺不赖的时间，林彦俊关了平板，轻侧过头哑着嗓子问他：“你洗澡没有？”

“没呢。一起？”

“可是浴室有点小。”

“站的下我们俩就行。”陈立农坏心地轻轻咬了一下他的耳垂。

林彦俊起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“别发骚啊。”

“你认真的吗？你是说我吗？”陈立农挑眉，斜眼看他：“要公平欸，师兄。”

“……靠，你怎么记得这么清楚。”

“这种事我不会吃亏的。”陈立农笑着，直接把人压在了沙发上。

“别在浴室做了，就在这做完再洗吧。”

 

 

为宋老太太进行了一系列检查后，主任和上级医生们会诊的结果令人沮丧：肿瘤已经多发转移，老人家年事已高，手术没有意义，建议转到内科病房进行姑息保守治疗。陈立农本想今天跟宋老太太的家人交代一下病情，无奈她的家属还和过去几次住院一样，迟迟不出现。陪伴老太太的只有家里的保姆。

“那麻烦您通知一下家属吧，挺紧急的，让他们快点来医院。”陈立农跟保姆叮嘱着。

“他们应该明天就过来了。”保姆点点头，“麻烦医生了。”

“辛苦陈医生咯。”宋老太太躺在病床上也不忘跟陈立农道谢，“小陈是我遇到过的，最负责最有耐心的医生，我要不是年纪大了，真想看到你做陈主任咧。”

“宋奶奶精神真好，还能开我的玩笑，哪里像个病人。”陈立农笑着接话，“昨天吃了我发给你的药吗？”

“吃了，好得很呢。”老太太赞不绝口，“比我以前吃的都管用。”

宋老太太也是这次止痛药的受试人之一。对于癌症病人来说，控制疼痛是治疗的重要一部分。从前因为观念和条件有限，这方面的管理很欠缺，如今今非昔比，各种新型止痛药也就自然成了研究的热点。

“那就好，”陈立农点点头：“还是得让你儿子快点过来。记得了啊。”

查完宋老太太的病房，保姆跟着陈立农一块走出来，在走廊上担忧地低声问：“陈医生，我们家老太太怕不是要不行了呀？”

“抱歉，阿姨，详细的具体情况我还是跟她的家属讲比较好，希望您谅解一下。”

虽然陈立农婉拒了她的提问，但保姆还是从他躲闪的目光和沉重的语气里察觉到一丝端倪：“……行，我知道了。只是老爷子过世的早。老太太的儿子们都在国外，工作也忙，可能还得等等。”

“我等得了，病人等不了。”陈立农的语气变得严厉。

“嗯嗯，医生说的挺对的……我再给他们打个电话催催。”

老太太空荡荡的床边，和床头柜上缤纷鲜艳的果篮形成鲜明的对比。“唉，生再多孩子，赚再多钱，病了没有亲人陪在身边，真的挺难受的。”章牧跟着陈立农离开了病房，忍不住感叹。

“小孩总归是要过自己的生活的。”陈立农说，“还是有个能长相厮守的伴侣更靠谱。”

“在一起的时候都是奔着长相厮守去的嘛。后面会发生什么也不清楚呢。”章牧故作老成。

“你还挺多想法的。”陈立农饶有兴致地微笑着。“试验病人今天有什么情况没？”

“没有。”章牧翻开他随身携带的实验记录本，在这个止痛药的课题中，他也是参与者之一，会详细记录病人的止痛时长和效果，以及有无不良反应等信息。

“行。”陈立农看了看清楚明了的记录，赞许章牧的靠谱：“再多收几个样本我们就可以收工了。你把电子版整理好后发给我。”

“呃，老师，有个事情，”章牧挠挠头发：“药快没了，得去找林医生拿……你去还是我去？”

“我现在就去。”陈立农对着章牧心照不宣地笑了一下。

 

 

科研人员在对新药进行测试时，常常会使用到一种叫做“双盲实验”的方法。简单来说，新药和老式止痛药都被做成一样的形状，外观和口感并无分别。陈立农和章牧不知道谁服用的是新药，谁服用的是老式止痛药。而病人也不知道他服用的究竟是新药还是老药。这样做的目的，是为了消除病人知情后的安慰剂效应，也为了实验人员的观察结果能够更加客观科学。因此分组的信息，都全部掌握在林彦俊手里。

林彦俊递给陈立农一个盒子，里面装了许多个塑料封口袋，每个封口袋表面写上了病人的床位号，里面装了10片止痛药。陈立农清点了一下数目，确认无误后扬了扬盒子：“那我拿走咯。”

“嗯嗯。”林彦俊准备去上手术了，离开办公室的脚步刚迈出去又收回来，看了陈立农大概三秒钟。好像是一种恋恋不舍的眼神，陈立农想。

“我第一次把你拉到值班室接吻，你把我骂了一顿。”陈立农默契地跟着林彦俊走到麻醉科的值班室，靠着锁上的门，看着他近在咫尺的唇：“你变了。”

“因为那时候你吓了我一跳。”林彦俊闭着眼睛贴了上去，不敢吻得太深，只是轻轻地啄了几下，自嘲地笑了：“明明晚上就能见面了。我们这样好黏糊。”

“不好吗？”陈立农轻轻皱起鼻子，用高挺的鼻尖蹭了蹭林彦俊的鼻尖，又伸出舌头稍稍舔了一下林彦俊的嘴唇：“我是你的小狗狗。”

“你好嗲哦。”林彦俊的酒窝因陈立农的可爱攻势变得更深：“那你该叫我什么？主人？”

“那也是你叫我……原来你还有这种特殊爱好。”

“还行，下班了我去买点蜡烛什么的。黑丝袜要么，不过不知道有没有你的腿这么长的型号。”

“给你自己用哈，别忘了你还欠我两次。”

“你还扳着指头数啊？！”

 

 

“你的道具呢？”

林彦俊一回家就见到一副烛光晚餐的光景——准确来说只有烛光，陈立农坐在餐桌旁，抱着手臂看着他，显出居高临下的睥睨神色：“蜡烛我都准备好了。你怎么回事啊？”

“……你不会真的要玩这种吧。”林彦俊难以置信，干巴巴地问。

“我骗过你吗？”

“你一直都很纯良的……”

“那真是谢谢师兄教我了。奶油可以，我觉得滴蜡也可以。”

“我可没教过你这些！”

“我这叫，青出于蓝而胜于蓝。”陈立农走到林彦俊面前，头发都用发胶抓在后面，戴着眼镜，这副医院里经常出现的打扮此时在家里就显得分外危险。林彦俊往后退了退，讪笑着：“有话好好说。我我我，我去洗个澡先？”

“噗。”陈立农看到林彦俊被吓到语无伦次的样子，憋不住笑了：“我有那么可怕吗？”

“刚才真的有一点。”林彦俊缓过气来，点头：“我算是知道你平时怎么镇得住病人了。”

“不过我真的想试试浴室，上次没试的。”陈立农的眼神明亮起来：“我们试试好不好？”

“你还是这样的请求我比较能接受。”林彦俊笑着同意了。事后想想原来自己是中了陈立农的缓兵之计，怎么就稀里糊涂地答应了。

 

鬼知道安全套是什么时候放进浴室里的。

从头顶倾泻下来的水花砸的林彦俊睁不开眼，他把手伸向身后关了阀门。陈立农拉开他的一条腿，戴着套挤进了他的身体里，操了几下觉得不过瘾，这个姿势还没办法打开深处的甬道：“另一条腿也勾上来？我抱着你做。”

“嗯……能抱的起来吗？”林彦俊犯了难，他怎么说也是高大的男生，双脚悬空的姿势对于陈立农来说可是个不小的挑战。

“试试，我力气大。”

“你别滑倒了。”林彦俊想了想，一鼓作气地撑住陈立农的肩膀离开了地面。陈立农迅速地接住，托着他的屁股，让他的后背贴上冰凉的瓷砖。火热的欲望瞬间开拓进了前所未有的深处，林彦俊第一次尝到这样的刺激，轻轻地叫了出来。

“喜欢吗？顶到最里面的感觉。”

“还……还行。”林彦俊努力适应着这种相对陌生的刺激，试图前后动了动腰：“继续顶，我配合你动。”

“你怎么能……一本正经地说这么糟糕的话？”

“不，不然呢？我都……挨操了，让自己，爽一点，也不行吗？”

“我想说句话，你别生气。”

“有话快说。”

“你扭腰的样子好像个荡妇。”

好烦啊这个人，学了满嘴骚话，得了便宜还卖乖。林彦俊红着脸，用鲜红的唇堵住他的嘴以示抗议。下身也没闲着，跟随陈立农的节奏顺从地送出自己的胯骨，死死契合的感觉使人发疯，他觉得自己的灵魂都快被顶穿了。林彦俊用一只手更使劲地勾住了陈立农，另一只手移到身下帮自己撸。“做快点，”林彦俊轻声说：“我怕你抱不动了。”

“抱不动你就自己动。”陈立农抱着他转了个身，自己贴着墙壁坐到浴室的地上，喘着气说，“刚才怎么扭的？接着动就行了。”

“你这人……有点过分了。”林彦俊还在借着陈立农施加给自己的推力，上上下下地骑乘着：“不是力气很大吗？”

“你让我快点。”陈立农轻笑着：“太难了，我休息一下，等会再站起来搞你。”

 

 

“什么事？哦……啊？好，知道了，我马上过来。”

两个人都累了，睡的很沉。可不断响起的电话铃还是搅了清梦，林彦俊听完陈立农的对话，一转头就看见他着急地起床穿衣服，连忙打开床头灯：“怎么了？”

“宋老太太出事了。说是内脏出血，具体情况还不清楚。”陈立农拉过皮带系上：“你睡吧。我今晚应该不回来了。”

“嗯。”林彦俊揉揉眼睛，又使劲眨了眨，还没完全醒过来，陈立农已经走去浴室洗脸了。他披了件外套，拖着脚步走到玄关去送外科医生。

“路上小心点。”

“知道了。”陈立农看着穿着拖鞋的人迷迷糊糊的样子，心里突然生出一点感激：“去睡啦。”

林彦俊伸出手，揉了一下正蹲着穿鞋的人的脑袋：“很辛苦吧。”

“不辛苦的。”陈立农牵下他的手，搁在自己的下巴，然后乖乖地蹭蹭。

林彦俊又被逗笑了：“怎么最近总是演小狗，这是一个cosplay的概念吗？”

“是一个很依赖你的概念。”

“你这样我会睡不好欸。”

“小意思啦，相信我。”陈立农站起身来抱了他一下，又拍拍他的肩膀：“快去睡觉吧。”

 

 

林彦俊觉得自己戏多是病，得治。外科医生，夜不归宿是家常便饭。真的不知道有什么好担心的。

但一向秉持无神论的林彦俊却觉得眼皮一跳一跳，令他非常不安，心里也闷得慌。他知道宋老太太儿女都在国外，常年照顾她的只有她家里的保姆。很多同意书都是老太太亲自签的。他当然相信陈立农的人品和医术，可如果出了什么事情，儿女又不讲道理，一旦追责起来，真是个大麻烦。

林彦俊一闭上眼睛，又回想起了自己脑补的陈立农倒在血泊里的画面，禁不住在被窝里打了个寒颤。就这么辗转反侧地一直到天亮，林彦俊终于还是决定亲自去医院看看。

我担心陈立农，戏多点怕什么。

 

 

果然，外科病房里陈立农正在坚持不懈作斗争的，不是躺在病床上的宋老太太，而是几个中年人。林彦俊想了想，找了离办公室最近的一个走廊拐角，偷偷地听着。

“陈医生，”这是个女性的声音，有些急躁：“你明明知道我妈妈年纪大了，很多事情做不了主。你这样真的太草率了。”

“你妈妈的神志和状态都非常清醒。”这是陈立农的声音，不卑不亢：“相信你比我清楚。”

“她都能闹到医院里来，说你是她孙女婿，这也叫清醒？”

靠，他们怎么连这都知道。林彦俊皱紧了眉头。

“老太太只是为孙女着想了太多，想为她求个好人家而已。”陈立农沉默了一会，淡淡地说：“但是别的方面，她的思维是没有任何问题的，完全可以签字。”

“你还在推卸责任！”一个中年男音浑厚地响起，林彦俊捏了一把汗：“哪个医生会让一个得了癌症的老太太参加什么临床实验？”

临床实验？

林彦俊的心悬了起来，他这才想起宋老太太也是新型止痛药的受试人之一。所以今晚的事故是和那个实验有关吗？林彦俊赶紧翻出手机，查看这种药物在录的种种不良反应，似乎是并没有内脏出血这一项——但这也不代表陈立农就绝对安全了，他一边划着手机，一边分神听着陈立农的应答。

“首先，病人完全符合受试者的要求，这个实验是我在病人完全清醒，并且有自主意识的情况下，她同意了，我才去做的。”陈立农的语速刻意放缓：“其次，即使你们认为这是指责，我也要说，你们对于自己的母亲实在是疏于照顾。癌症的病人常常会有难以耐受的疼痛出现，你们又知道老太太对很多中枢性止痛药都过敏吗？”

“我们怎么不知道？”那个女人的声音又响起来：“你可以不用啊？生病了才难受，病好了就不难受了，止痛药不是掩人耳目的幌子吗？”

“你们真的是不讲道理……”陈立农的语气也焦躁起来：“且不说疼痛对于患者康复的不利影响，你们亲自来照顾自己的母亲，先感受一下她的痛苦再下结论吧。”

“你不要转移话题！我就问你，家属不在场，你擅自让一个老人，签同意书做临床实验，是不是不应该？”

“那住院就不应该了。你知道住院也是要签字的吗？”

“你这是在混淆概念！”

真是对牛弹琴。林彦俊听得很上火，恨不得冲出去揪住那帮人的衣领揍一顿。他们估计是拿着陈立农的这个模棱两可的地方不放了，但是陈立农也不能完全站得住脚——毕竟宋老太太确实有过犯糊涂的经历。

但如果就此认输投降，陈立农得被这咄咄逼人的一家子烦死。还有什么可以帮到他的地方呢？

林彦俊躲在黑暗的走廊角落里思考着，大拇指依然在手机屏幕上来回滑动，总觉得还有什么能突破的地方。他点开那个名为“课题资料”的文件夹，漫无目的地翻找着。

手机上的资料并不全面，还缺了一些材料，是哪些呢？

林彦俊突然想起来了，顾不上坐电梯，飞也似地往楼下跑去。

 

主任办公室里此时针尖对麦芒，陈立农这才知道看似平平无奇的宋老太太，儿女们倒还来历不小，说是定居国外，但在国内也算是有头有脸的人物。双方各执一词，争执不下。主任是个正直的人，不会因为情感偏向于自己的医生，更不会因为对方声名显赫而低头。这一点陈立农很清楚。

陈立农早就习惯通宵了，但身体的劳累和精神的劳累比起来，还是后者更折磨人，他现在清醒地头痛着，吵了一晚上，脑袋快成了一团浆糊。忍不住给睡着的林彦俊发了几条哭哭脸的表情，对方也一直没有回复。主任倒是气定神闲的，陈立农稍稍安了点心。

“好的，宋先生，我已经了解到你们的情况了。”主任沉稳地说：“如果陈医生确实是在您的母亲不知情的情况下强行签下同意书，并开展临床试验，这个毫无疑问是他的过失。但目前来说，似乎并不是这样的。”

察觉到对方想要继续争吵的念头，主任摆了摆手，示意还有话没说完：“其次，不知道在座的各位家属有没有了解过实验中‘双盲’的原则，如果不清楚的话，我可以简单地讲解一下。”

云里雾里地听完主任的科普，宋小姐先沉不住气了：“主任，我不想听这些。”

“但这跟我接下来要说的话有关。”

如果是面对自己这个手无寸铁的小医生，宋小姐颐指气使也理所当然，但面对主任也还是这个德性，陈立农只觉得这一家子真的挺不讲道理的。

“这里是详细的分组信息。”主任不慌不忙地说：“因为涉及实验机密的关系，部分信息我已经模糊处理了，可以清楚地看到您的母亲是被分到对照组的，也就是她并没有服用所谓的新型药物。您对我们的怀疑我可以理解，但这是不成立的。其次，对于一个肿瘤病人来说，悉心的照顾和陪伴是必不可少的，因为他们的确有相对更高的风险。在怪罪医护人员的同时，希望你们也能反省一下自己……”

陈立农愣愣地听着。

“你们这份名单完全可以伪造！”

“药物还没有代谢完，你可以拿病人的血液标本去测一下含量。就知道是不是伪造的。”陈立农终于开口说。

“你们医生是欺负我们信息不对等……”

“你母亲还在ICU，我希望你们能配合工作，不要再胡搅蛮缠了。”

如果不是林彦俊主动联系了科主任，那么后者应该不清楚课题具体的负责分配。林彦俊是怎么知道他的处境，又是怎么想到这一点的，陈立农其实大概能猜到。也许很自作多情，但想象着林彦俊偷偷来到医院，在暗处绞尽脑汁帮他开脱的时候，陈立农在感激之余又惭愧了起来。

他想起他们最初的相遇，手术室像是个战场，陈立农冲锋陷阵，然后凯旋而归，病人给予他的感谢和褒奖数不胜数，而林彦俊总是为他垫后，一台手术是团体协作，却鲜少有人知道麻醉医生为此付出了多少。

而倘若自己身陷险境——他想起昨晚林彦俊睡眼惺忪地送他到家门口，毫无防备，坦诚柔软。

陈立农突然觉得疲惫极了，很想搂着某个人好好睡一觉。

 

林彦俊最近有些烦恼。自从上次宋老太太事情过去之后，陈立农总是闷闷不乐的，小医生还是有些自责，又被这一场误会坏了心情，毕竟陈立农对病人真的算是非常谨慎上心了。如何应对难搞的病人家属是每位医生的必修课，林彦俊只能当他这门课还没及格。

最近林彦俊给两个人各买了一辆机车，这样上下班也方便些。还非常中二地去喷了漆，圆了他从小就有的梦。不过陈立农还是勉勉强强的样子。好难哄一男的。林彦俊索性也不跟他计较那些次数了，主动献身这样那样，陈立农也不说话，就是狠命地搞他，这样下去难道真的要去买黑丝袜小皮鞭了吗？林彦俊纠结地想，我穿黑丝袜肯定好丑啊。

林彦俊推着车准备回家，却被一个喊着“林医生林医生”的声音叫住了，他回头，看见一个还穿着病号服的奶奶急匆匆地赶来，手里还提着一袋什么东西。

“是麻醉科的林彦俊医生吧？”

“对，请问您是……？”

“哎呀，我是宋奶奶。”

“哦哦！”林彦俊这才想起来，不过作为一个麻醉科医生，能被病人记住真是稀奇事——毕竟大部分时候病人都是昏睡的状态：“有什么事吗？”

“我现在转科了，遇不到小陈，就这个，你拿给他，奶奶给他赔不是，”宋奶奶把手里的袋子强硬地挂到电动车的扶手上：“我们家小孩，不懂事，让他别放在心上。”

“这……这怎么能行！”鲜少与病人打交道的林彦俊顿时慌了，完全没留意到对方怎么知道他跟陈立农住在一起的事实：“不行，奶奶，我不能收。”

“没事儿，收下吧，我知道你们的规矩，这就是一些家乡的特产，不值钱的，你们年轻人，尝个新鲜。”宋奶奶摆摆手：“小陈最近有没有心情不好啊。”

被外人像一家人对待，林彦俊终于意识到事情有些奇怪，但还是老老实实说：“就那样吧，挺好的。”

“唉，”宋奶奶叹了口气：“我知道他要强，对自己要求高，我这也没几年活头的人了，有什么好计较的呀。你多劝劝他，让他别钻死胡同了。”

“宋奶奶……”林彦俊不好意思地说：“那个，你怎么知道我跟他住在一起呀。”

“哎呀，我没那么封建，没什么嘛，又不犯法，爱怎么活怎么活呗。”

宋奶奶的豁达让林彦俊反而觉得自己小家子气了，但他还是把袋子摘了下来：“真的谢谢您了，但我真的不能收。”

“你就当是朋友送朋友的！”宋奶奶强硬地把袋子塞回他手里：“你怎么转不过弯来呢。小陈跟我说，你什么都好，就是有时候爱面子，脾气大。”

……陈立农这个人怎么什么都往外面说！林彦俊一个头两个大，尴尬地笑笑，又忍不住问：“他还说我什么啦？”

“你呀，自己去问他呗。”

 

到家的时候陈立农还没醒，应该是昨晚值班累了，睡的雷打不动。林彦俊站在床边无奈地看着他，打着小呼睡的香喷喷，又忍不住想逗逗他，揪了揪耳朵那个人就醒了。

“起床啦——”林彦俊轻声地喊：“都晚上了。起来吃点东西。”

陈立农把眼睛睁开一条缝：“不饿，不想吃。”

欸怎么敬酒不吃吃罚酒啊，这么死脑筋是缺少男朋友的毒打。林彦俊火气上来了，一把把被子掀起来，只穿着一条内裤的陈立农情不自禁地打了个哆嗦。

“你起不起床！”林彦俊愤怒地打了两下他的屁股。

“我要睡觉——”凄凉的喊声撼动了天花板，陈立农大喇喇地躺在床上，任人宰割。

“我今天遇见宋奶奶了。”林彦俊使出最后的杀手锏。

“她跟你说什么了？”陈立农听闻，腾地坐起来，满脸惊恐。

“她要我，替她跟你道歉，说她儿子女儿不懂事，叫你别放在心上。”林彦俊抱着手臂说。

“……她真这么说的？”

“真的啊，她还叫我带了特产给你。”

陈立农再一次颓然地躺下了，喃喃自语：“怎么会这样。”

“又怎么啦？”林彦俊被他搞糊涂了。

“我好没用啊。”陈立农沮丧地说：“自己没考虑好，让别人给我收拾烂摊子。”

“你自尊心会不会也太强了？”林彦俊哭笑不得：“对外人就算了，怎么对我还这样？你不是我的小狗狗吗，依赖我没什么不对。”

“我可能是一路顺风顺水惯了。”陈立农捂着脸：“遭到了职业生涯的重大打击。”

真是好重大的打击。林彦俊差点翻了个白眼，不过陈立农既然现在有心情开玩笑，就证明宋奶奶的带话还是让他好了许多。林彦俊蹲下身来，凶巴巴地诘问：“你还跟宋奶奶告状说我脾气大，我还没跟你算账呢。”

“脾气大不好吗？说明你很有性格。”

“我很有性格，现在好想锤死你。”林彦俊举起拳头。

“你谋杀亲夫啊！”陈立农掰过他的手腕，顺势把林彦俊拉到床上。

“真的对不起，”玩笑的气氛被骤然打断，陈立农认认真真地道歉：“我太孩子气了，这几天都不跟你讲话，是因为我确实愧疚……我说了你千万别生气，我总觉得，外科医生，听起来那么酷，就应该是顶天立地自己扛的，结果……我不是职业歧视！好你说是就是吧……我总以为是自己厉害，却还是需要你的保护。我太幼稚了，对不起。”

“我不觉得你幼稚，”林彦俊也认真起来。“你是个很成熟的人。但是有点小情绪也真的没关系，别这么自责，OK？我今天遇到宋奶奶也很惭愧，她人挺好的，我以前因为她跟你发了那么大脾气，对不起。”

“你这样子会把我惯坏的欸。”陈立农不好意思地笑了：“其实我想想，如果是你病了，快死了，也许我也会那样不讲道理的。”

“我不会那么快死的，放心。”林彦俊非常自信地说：“我们会活到两百岁。”

“我也觉得！”陈立农也不知道为什么好激动。

“但是你还是没解释，你为什么跟宋奶奶告状。”

“我不是告状啦……”陈立农结结巴巴的：“宋奶奶总是想让我相亲，我怕你又误会，就跟她说了。结果她一点都没有不理解欸，反而挺好奇的，我就说你特别好，我跟你在一起超级开心——我真的没撒谎！”

“傻瓜。”林彦俊捏捏他的脸：“我们去吃饭吧，我真的饿了，我想吃火锅。”

“好！我请客！我骑车载你去！”

“好，你骑车，晚上我骑你。”

“怎么骑啊？”陈立农好奇地问，“我想象力还蛮丰富的，会想到很多姿势。”

“当然是你不好意思想的方向了。”

 

“我问你，男人的梦想是什么？”林彦俊一边解陈立农的衬衫扣子一边问他。

“不，不知道……啊你别摸了我明天还要上班！”陈立农低低地喊，打掉对方又开始在自己胸上反复蹂躏的手：“反正你不是普通男人，梦想……肯定挺奇怪的。”

“这方面倒还好，”林彦俊歪了歪头：“我的梦想就是同时拥有香车美女。”

“我不是美女。”

“你比美女还美。”林彦俊在他耳边说：“转过去，哥哥教你怎么一边骑车一边骑美女。”

深夜的车棚鲜少有人，但毕竟是半露天的环境，陈立农紧张的要命：“真的要在这里吗……”

“别怕，”林彦俊安慰他，“我外套很大，盖得住的，”

也太羞耻了。陈立农想，真不该答应他买机车这回事，怎么又变成了一个新型做爱场所。陈立农扶着车把塌下腰，车把距离座位有较长一段距离，这样即使是个高的陈立农也能轻便地伏下身抬起屁股，他不禁烧红了脸。

林彦俊把外套搭在肩上，扑向前去，宽大的外套罩住了两个人的隐私部位。一只手伸向陈立农运动裤的裤腰扯下来。“这好像小时候护士打屁股针。”陈立农难为情地说。

随身携带的安全套上淋满了润滑油，借着月光，勃发的肉刃艰难地挤进了还未准备充分的穴里。林彦俊看不到陈立农的表情，捂住他的嘴的手，触到了额边滴落下来的汗。“痛吗？”林彦俊轻声问。陈立农摇摇头。

“那放松点，别夹了，”林彦俊停顿了一秒，终于说出口：“弟弟。”

陈立农羞的无地自容，快要哭了，偏偏身后的撞击却没有停止过。陈立农在这台不那么宽敞的机车上，摇摇欲坠地承受着飘向云端的快意。林彦俊想玩的开一点，索性放下因为陈立农低低的抽泣而产生的爱怜，自顾自地继续发狠往深处抽插：“再叫骚点好不好？我喜欢听。”

“呜……”陈立农的眼泪终于被逼出了眼角：“哥哥，哥哥慢一点……”

原来听着喜欢的人哭着求着叫自己哥哥，感觉真是好极了。小林医生事后总结陈词道。

 

 

“从现在开始，你只许对我一个人好。”

“这不是河东狮吼的经典台词吗？”

“啊？没看过欸。”

“要宠我，不能骗我。答应我的每一件事情，你都要做到；对我讲的每一句话都要是真心……啊我背这个干嘛啦，很恶，肉麻死了。”

“不许骗我、骂我，要关心我……”

“欸原来你会啊？”

“别人欺负我时，你要在第一时间出来帮我；我开心时，你要陪我开心；我不开心时，你要哄我开心……”

“嗯嗯，永远都觉得你是最漂亮的。陈小农小朋友。”林彦俊抢答，生怕陈立农改台词。

“梦里你也要见到我！”陈立农拔高了音量。

“好啦好啦我知道了！我心里只有你，你心里也只能有我，背完了吧？”

“背完了。但我还有一句话想说，我好像从来没讲过。”

“……不用说了！你现在跟我说点骚话都可以，什么我爱你结婚吧之类的请闭嘴。”

“欸，你怎么知道，看来你也很想说。”


End file.
